Ignika
Die Kanohi Ignika ist die große Maske des Lebens. Sie wurde einst von den Großen Wesen im Tal des Labyrinths geschmiedet. Doch nicht einmal sie kannten die wahren Ausmaße der Kräfte der Maske. Mata Nui, der letzte Besitzer der Ignika, hat jedoch verstanden, dass sie nur bei Sachen funktioniert die leben oder gelebt haben. Geschichte Erschaffung thumb|Kanohi Ignika in den Comics|left Die Kanohi Ignika begann ihr Dasein kurz nachdem es die ersten Matoraner gab. Sie sollte die erste und auch wichtigste der legendären Masken sein, denn die Ignika bestimmte über Leben und Tod für alles, was existierte. Sie verfügte über so viel Macht, dass selbst die Großen Wesen, ihre Erschaffer, neben ihr verblassten. Eines Tages öffnete eines der Großen Wesen die gepanzerte Hülle, die sie umgab, doch er war von dem was ihm die Maske darauhin - eigentlich als wundervolle Fähigkeit gab, gar nicht begeistert: Alles was er berührte, wurde lebendig, selbst Möbel, Wände, Werkzeuge und sogar Lichtstrahlen. Schließlich griffen die anderen Großen Wesen ein und sperrten ihn weg. Voya Nui Schließlich wurde die Ignika an einen anderen, sicheren Ort weit unter der Erde gebracht, der Ort, der später einmal Voya Nui sein sollte, und es wurden viele Fallen um sie herum aufgestellt. Tausende von Jahren später schaffte es ein Team von Wesen, die sich "Toa" nannten, auf den Weg zur Maske und überwanden alle Hindernisse. Dann brachten sie sie an einen Ort, wo sie gebraucht wurde. Dabei starb jedoch derjenige, der die Maske getragen hatte, und so kamen die restlichen Toa zurück und brachten die Maske wieder dahin, wo sie hingehörte. Dann verwandelten sie sich in weniger starke Wesen und nannten sich "Turaga". Einer von ihnen blieb in der Nähe der Maske, um sie zu bewachen und die Matoraner dort zu führen. Weitere tausende von Jahren später gab es eine Große Katastrophe (Mata Nui wurde von Teridax eingeschläfert). Die Kanohi spürte, dass etwas schreckliches passiert war, aber nicht was. Auf jeden Fall starben viele Geschöpfe dabei. Fast genau Eintausend Jahre danach kam ein seltsames Wesen namens Vezon zu ihr und wollte sie stehlen, doch die Maske verschmolz sich mit ihr. Außerdem gab sie ihm einen riesigen Begleiter, eine vergrößerte Fenrakk-Spinne. Die Ignika verachtete ihn jedoch und wollte einen neuen Wächter: Matoro. Dieser war gerade in einen Tunnel, der alles licht absorbierte und nach Karzahni führte. Die Ignika erschuf durch ihre Kraft dort ein "Wesen", welche Matoro bemerkte und sie aus den Tunnel herausführte. Dort waren jedoch schon die anderen mit denen er reiste, und das Wesen, welches die Maske erschuf, war verschwunden. Matoro hatte den Test bestanden, die Ignika wollte ihn anstatt Vezon als Beschützer, was er nicht wusste. Bald darauf drangen die Piraka, sechs Wesen, die Vezon ähnelten, ein, doch dieser fusionierte mit dem Speer der Fusion erst zwei von ihnen, Reidak und Vezok, um gegen die anderen zu kämpfen. Das neue Wesen schlug die restlichen Piraka dann alle ohnmächtig. So gut wie sofort danach drangen sechs Toa ein und besiegten Vezon nach einem langen Kampf, bei der Fenrakk in einen Kardas-Drachen verwandelt wurde. Matoro, der bereits ein Toa Inika war und von der Ignika auserwählt war, sie zu beschützen, nahm die Maske an sich. Mahri Nui Doch sie wusste selbst am besten, wo am meisten geholfen werden musste. Also tauchte die Ignika ins Meer und hoffte, die Toa würden ihr folgen. Doch ab jetzt schien alles schiefzulaufen. Unter Wasser bekam sie nämlich Risse und fiel schnell sonderlichen Unterwasserkreaturen namens Barraki in die Hände. Bald jedoch hatten die Toa, jetzt ebenfalls Wasserwesen, sie wieder in Händen. Doch dann spürte die Ignika etwas: Der Große Geist Mata Nui war tot. Der auserwählte Toa, Matoro, nahm sie mit, während die anderen die Barraki abwehrten, und setzte sie auf um Mata Nui zu retten. Matoro opferte seine Energie und starb dabei. Die Ignika landete im Land Karda Nui. Sie schuf sich einen eigenen Körper, der den Körper von Matoro ähneln sollte. Toa Ignika thumb|right|Der "Toa"-Körper Als Matoro die Kanohi Ignika benutzte, wünschte er sich vor seinem Tod, dass sie seine Freunde wieder nach Metru Nui teleportiert und sie zu Luftatmern macht, danach starb er. Die Kanohi Ignika landete im Sumpf von Karda Nui und Matoro's Tat machte sie nachdenklich, keiner der Auserwählten Benutzer der Ignika hatte es geschafft sie so zum nachdenken zu bringen, sie dachte Matoro sei ein Held und wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlt ein Held zu sein, Freunde zu haben und geehrt zu werden. Deshalb schuf sie sich einen Körper aus verwirrten Molekülen und ein Skyboard, der Körper sollte dem von Matoro nahekommen. Danach flog der, sich selbst erschaffene "Toa", nach Karda Nui, weil sie dort lieber war als in den Sümpfen. Als die Toa Nuva Kirop reingelegt hatten und er sie, ohne es zu wissen, zum Versteck der Schattenegel der Makuta führte tauchte auf einmal ein fliegender Rahi auf und griff die Toa an. Toa Ignika, der ihnen schon eine Weile gefolgt war, spührte dass die Kreatur nichts Gutes für die Toa übrig hatte und griff an. Sie lies ihn so sehr altern, bis er an Altersschwäche starb und in den Sumpf fiel. thumb|left|170px|Toa Ignika, beim Erwecken von Mata Nui Im Versteck der Schattenengel schafften die Makuta es durch ihre Kraft der Illusion den Toa Nuva vorzumachen, dass Toa Ignika eine gigantisch böse Kreatur war, und griffen ihn an. Toa Ignika war sehr traurig, dass seine "Freunde" ihn angriffen und zog ihnen traurig das Leben aus, doch Pohatu schaffte es ihn aufzuhalten. In einem späteren Kampf bemerkten die Makuta, dass Toa Ignika die Kanohi Ignika trug, und Icarax wollte sie ihm abnehmen, doch er wusste sich zu wehren; er verwandelte Icarax in der Evolution um eine Stufe zurück, in der er noch nicht pure Energie war. Toa Ignika und die Toa Nuva Phantoka machten sich auf den Weg zum Sumpf der Geheimnisse, wo sie auf die anderen Toa Nuva und Takanuva trafen. Später lernte er zu sprechen und erklärte den Toa Nuva, dass er die Maske des Lebens war und erzählte ihnen von dem Countdown der Maske des Lebens. Danach gab es wieder eine Schlacht. Die Toa Nuva schafften es die Makuta durch Teamwork aufzuhalten und überzeugten Toa Ignika die Maske einzusetzen um Mata Nui zu erwecken. Als Takanuva alle Av-Matoraner evakuiert hatte, und nur noch die Toa Nuva und Makuta in Karda Nui waren, flog Toa Ignika durch den Eingang des Codrex und benutzte seinen Willen um den Großen Geist zu erwecken. Die Maske des Lebens saugte seinen Körper auf und erweckte Mata Nui. Doch Teridax gelang es, die Kontrolle über Mata Nuis Körper zu erlangen. Er verbannte dessen eigenen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika, danach warf er die Maske hinaus aus dem Universum. Mata Nui thumb|left|Der neue Körper|170px Nach einiger Zeit des Fluges, bei dem die Maske wieder gold wurde, landete sie schließlich auf Bara Magna, einem Wüstenplaneten, wo der Geist der Ignika (der von Mata Nuis unterdrückt wurde) automatisch einen Körper für den ehemaligen Großen Geist erschuf. Dieser musste erst einmal lernen, richtig zu gehen und überhaupt so einen vergleichsweise kleinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Die erste Kreatur, auf die Mata Nui traf, war ein Scarabax-Käfer, den die Maske sofort in eine Waffe für Mata Nui verwandelte. Später konnte Mata Nui die Hin- und Rückverwandlungen des Käfers kontrollieren. Er freundete sich schließlich mit ihm an und gab ihm den Namen Click. Doch dann wurde Mata Nui von einem Vorox angegriffen und wurde zu Boden gestoßen, doch als der Vorox mit seinem Stachel zum Todesschlag ausholte, nahm Mata Nui das Schild, was vond er Ignika erschaffen wurde, zum Schutz. Das Schild zerstörte den Stachel und vor Schmerz rannte der Vorox wieder weg. Später, als Mata Nui in Tajun war, berührte er eine Wand. Mit der Kraft der Ignika wurde eine geheime Tür zum Labor der Großen Wesen geöffnet. Als die Glatorianer, Berix und Mata Nui Tajun verließen, probierte Mata Nui aus, ob er auch die Waffen der Glatorianer verwandeln kann, wie er es mit seinem Schwert und Click getan hatte. Er stellte fest, dass so etwas nur mit lebenden Wesen funktionierte und hielt die Waffen an die Ignika. Diese verwandelte die Waffen, sodass die Glatorianer dachten, sie könnten sie jetzt als Elementarwaffen gebrauchen. In Wahrheit verlieh sie jedoch den Glatorianern selbst diese Kräfte. In Tesara verwandelte die Ignika auch noch die Waffen von Vastus und Tarix. Später, in Roxtus, verwandelte Mata Nui Metus durch die Kanohi Ignika in eine Schlange. Als Mata Nui vom Tal des Labyrinths zurückkehrte und eine Energiequelle benutzte um den Prototypen zu benutzen, setzte er die Kanohi Ignika ab, wodurch sein Körper zu Staub zerfiel. Sein Geist wanderte in den Roboter, die Ignika ist seitdem im Kontrollzentrum des Prototypen. Die Ignika verwandelte später Tahu Nuva zurück in einen Toa Mata. Bekannte Träger *Ein Toa aus Jovans Team (Tot) *Vezon (Früher) *Matoro (Tot) *Toa Ignika *Mata Nui (Früher) Kreationen *Gab einem Großem Wesen die Kraft alles lebendig werden zu lassen; leider war diese Fähigkeit permanent und dadurch wurde es wahnsinnig. *Vergrößerte eine Fenrakk-Spinne und band sie an Vezon. *Vergrößerte viele Protoditen zu Protodax. *Gab Nocturn die Fähigkeit alles verschwinden zu lassen, was er berührt. *Vergrößerte ein kleines Gadunka. *Vergrößerte einen Aal. *Fertigte aus Dekar eine Kopie von Hydraxon an. *Verwandelte die Toa Inika in Toa Mahri (in Unterwasseratmer) *Belebte Mata Nui wieder (mithilfe von Matoros Lebensenergie) *Teleportierte die Toa Mahri nach Metru Nui und machte sie zu Luft- und Wasseratmern. *Erschuf sich einen eigenen Toa-Körper. *Verwandelte Makuta Icarax in ein Biomechanisches Wesen zurück. *Erschuf Mata Nui einen Körper. *Verwandelte Click in das Scarabax-Schild, der Käfer kann sich auch wieder zurückverwandeln. *Verwandelte die Waffen von Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Vastus und Tarix. *Verwandelte Metus in eine Schlange. *Verwandelte Tahu zurück in einen Toa Mata *Erschuf die Goldene Rüstung Bionicle.com-Statistiken Als Toa Ignika Reale Welt *Vezon wurde 2006 zusammen mit einer ungültigen, an ihn gebundenen Version der Maske verkauft. *Toa Ignika wurde 2008 als Titan mit einem Skyboard und der endgültigen, silbernen Version verkauft. *Im Sommer 2009 wurde eine ähnlich aussehende Version der Kanohi Ignika, wie 2008, im Mata Nui Set verkauft. Außerdem ist sie hinten etwas länger, gelb anstatt silbern und kleiner, als die Version des letzten Jahres. *In ausgewählten Geschäften wird eine Spezialversion der goldenen Ignika (von 2008) im Sommer 2009 im Mata Nui-Titanset verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bioncile Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus (nur im Epilog) *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht *Alles, was glänzt... *Wiedergeburt